Dark Gohan Saga :: Weapon
by GiroWolf
Summary: A monster has invaded the world in the generation of Goku and Vegeta Jr. Chp. 2 up! R&R language and violence
1. Fishing for Monsters

It has been about 60 years since the Z senshi has gone to peace.

The world was blanketed with tranquility and silence.

Pan, now a respected and proud grandmother of Goku Jr, had settled down in a small cottage in the mountains. She is now 72 years old and is still healthy as ever. Probably due to her amount of saiyan blood.

"Goku! Would you go and a nice juicy fish for dinner tonight?" said Pan. She looked around. "Now where is that little rascal?" Pan questioned herself before searching upstairs. She looked in Goku's room, and then her room. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"GAHHHHH!!!" Suddenly, a shrilling scream rose from inside the washroom.

"Goku!" Pan cried out. She dashed towards the washroom. "Goku are you alright?!"

Goku Jr spun around and stared blankly at his grandmother. He was naked with the exception of a thin towel tied around his waist. He had tears in his eyes caused by the pain of pulling a blister from his palm.

"Goku, you scared the heck out of me. Don't yell like that you'll frighten the deer and squirrels," Pan sighed putting her hand to the side of her head.

Goku blushed, "Eheh, sorry Grandma, just these darn blisters are really annoying!" Goku tried another yank at one, but only ended up with more tears drizzling down his cheeks.

Grandma Pan giggled and sighed once more, "Can you go fishing for dinner tonight? I'll go get all my pans and pots ready." She smiled as if Goku had already agreed.

"But-" just then, Goku's thin towel fell to the ground, exposing his complete body including his manhood. "Gah!" Goku turned and blushed, showing his buttocks completely.

Pan giggled and turned away, she had seen his manhood many times when Goku was a child, but had never witnessed his modern one. This amused her so she laughed and left the washroom to leave Goku by his lonesome. "Do you need any help in there? I told you to wear your clothes less loosened, but nooo... Why do you think girls laugh at you when you go to your college?"

Goku cursed and blushed at the same time. He quietly put the towel back on and tied it a little tighter this time and walked out the door. "They don't laugh at me, they giggle, it's a sign that they like me! And for your information, the way I wear my pants is very popular." Goku marched into his room, trying to keep his cool, which he'd lost a few minutes ago.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a red and white t-shirt, Goku made his way downstairs where his grandmother was preparing dinner.

"So Goku, are you going to get me my fish or what?" the old woman asked as she shook pans and pots.

"Of course, just grabbing my coat," Goku jr wrapped around a black leather jacket, being a person that didn't like the cold weather at night. "And I'll catch a real big one too, I'm seriously hungry."

Pan smiled, "I'll get the rice ready, be back soon!"

Goku nodded to assure perfect timing and headed off into the woods.

There was a moment of silence with the exception of pans crackling with butter and oil. "That boy reminds me nothing of Goku," Pan giggled.

The night was still, crickets were cricketing and the grass stood tall. Goku made his way to the pond near his house. "I can't wait, grandma's cooking is better than any fast food place or restaurant I've ever been to."

Suddenly, the leaves of a bush began to rustle.

Goku suddenly felt a wave of heat. It was like gravity was pulling him down. He kneed down onto the gravel and clutched his stomach, a stinging pain seethed into his bowls. The heat was so intense he practically tore of his jacket. He glared at the bush, it's rustling became louder by the second.

Until all of a sudden, a squirrel popped out from under the leaves.

As if the squirrel were a sign of peace, Goku was relieved of his sudden burden. He sighed, "You really scared me for a minute lil guy," the young saiyan smiled.

The squirrel made a cute little sound and then...

"GAH!!" Goku was caught within a deadly lock by his neck. Two strong arms began to search his body for something. He couldn't see his attacker, but he caught a glimpse of the creature's tail, it had a long blade attached to it's end.

Goku struggled and squirmed like a fish out of the water, but it was futile. The dark haired saiyan released his palms and formed two spheres of ki and unleashed them into the ground beside him. Though it didn't even have a chance of hitting the mysterious figure, it gave Goku light to see him.

Goku gasped, it was some sort of hideous monstrosity. It had huge red eyes, a head shaped like an egg, and a masculine body made up of metal.

Then with a shriek, the monster's tail pierced through Goku's arm and seemed to drain away his ki. Blood trickled down from the wound and stained Goku's t-shirt.

The saiyan fainted after moans of agony and was left to his lonesome on the ground, no energy left in him. The metallic monster just dissapeared into the shadow. The last thing Goku saw was a glimpse of the monster's blood red eyes.

A/N :: Well I hope I did okay for the first chappie. I'm hoping that I go real far with this fic so give me some criticism or comments to inspire me to write more. The next chappie will introduce Vegeta jr and his story, then both will collide. After that we'll introduce a new character, one whom I've created. R&R

Signature, James N. 'victim of stupidity'


	2. Kiss Away

"Ah!" Vegeta Jr woke up in his bed, sweating like a pig. "I... I felt incredible ki," the saiyan muttered under his gasping. He took a minute to look around, see if anything had changed.

Vegeta lived in an apartment in Ginger City where a lot had been destroyed since years ago. Now it was a corrupt city, full of violence and thugs.

"Nothing's wrong, that's so unusual. It's as if it was never there, but if it wasn't, why is my chest still burning from it?" Vegeta stood up with a groan and headed for the public washroom downstairs. He left his apartment a mess, clothes were everywhere. His sink was completed with bowls and dishes left unattended. The only clean part of his entire house was the window, where he enjoyed sitting near and just watching the events of life.

Vegeta swept a hand through his thick black hair and stretched his muscles. He yawned as he strolled his way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" A blonde girl stood at the counter beside the washrooms.

"'morning Tsumi..." Vegeta grunted as he passed her.

Tsumi worked at the apartment and managed the reservations and customers, she new Vegeta as a local resident. She was also a friend who bailed Vegeta out of money problems and situations, which Vegeta would usually repay with a night out to dinner. She had gold and silky hair strolling down her back, her eyes were a light shade of blue and could always see through people's emotions. Today she wore her maiden uniform.

Vegeta quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth before nature called. He left the washroom receiving another smile from Tsumi before reaching his room.

"She certainly seems upright today," Vegeta sighed as he slipped on a white shirt and black pants. He took a brown leather jacket and hung it around his shoulder. Without a word the saiyan made his way back to the front desk and and cooly slid a tip under Tsumi's hands. He'd do that every end of the week, which didn't impress Tsumi since she'd gotten a larger amount of money from lots of men. But it was only Vegeta who gave her a tip for the fine work she did, not because he thought she was some sort of slut.

Then a moment of slipping on his jacket and out the door he went to attend his own business.

Tsumi giggled, "He only gave me a buck 50."

Vegeta spent his whole morning drinking coffee at his daily café and watching it's public TV.

"Rick, change the damn channel..." Vegeta demanded as his eyes almost dried out from watching some dumb show about how to fish.

Rick, the bartender grabbed the remote and hurled it over to Vegeta.

Vegeta snatched it right out of the air and began flipping channels. He kept going until he hit the channel 6 news. The first thing he saw was the face of grandma Pan, crying her heart out.

'In other news, a local living in the mountains was found unconcious in the forests near grandma Pan's lake. The victim was found with a wound jammed into his left arm. The attack was performed at night at about 9-11 pm. The victim, who was about only 18 years of age turns out to be grandma Pan's grandson, Goku Jr."

Vegeta widened his eyes, "Goku!" he hissed. He dropped the remote onto the floor and leapt off his chair. Leaving his payment for the coffee on his table, he left the café and headed for the city's entrance.

It began raining a light drizzle, the drops pasting the ground in water. Suddenly, as Vegeta passed through an alley, a bunch of thugs crossed paths with him.

"Hey dawg, you're not passin' through our territory!" one of them said. The whole lot had their own choice of weapons, let it be chains, knives or guns.

Vegeta just ignored them and turned to take another route.

"Hey man!" The lead thug shot a bullet at Vegeta's feet.

"Not so fast!" All of them began to chuckle. "You're very unlucky that we feel like beating someone up today, right guys?" They all nodded. Then the leader withdrew his gun and smirked. "We ain't letting you out."

Vegeta was about to walk away, more of the gang dropped by in front of him, each of them with their own unique grin.

Vegeta stood there with his eyes faced down. The whole bunch pinned him to a wall with no difficulty, then most of the took out their knives and pointed the blades at Vegeta's chest.

"Get 'im boys."

Then with a sudden flare of ki, Vegeta socked a punch right at the main thug's guts.

Taking the strike into his stomach, the leader was pushed backwards making an almost 1 foot deep crater into an alley wall.

Vegeta smirked and stared at the other thugs, who were now shivering in their boots. He shook off the paste of rain on his hair, "you were right. I'm very unlucky that you wanted to beat someone up today," Vegeta shifted into his battle stance as if necessary. "But you were unlucky that someone was me!"

Then the whole gang attempted to run away, but Vegeta's lightning speed caught them all in a death trap. First thug Vegeta tripped him onto another thug, snatched him by the collar and hurled him over the building. One of the thugs tried and defended himself, but the young saiyan kicked him up 50 miles away. The rest got away.

Vegeta grinned, "I love this city..." suddenly a strike of pain pierced his skin. He was weighed down as if gravity reached over his limits. He fell onto his knees, the rain stained his back completely. Water was dripping from his nose. The day was cold as winter, yet he was burning up. "GAH!" Then with one final strike of pain, he was relieved of the heat and fell down to his back.

"What the hell was that...?" he muttered after a moment of breathing and gasping. Vegeta looked to the direction from where the aura came, it was the direction of the café he'd been to earlier. The saiyan stood up and felt his blood boil as he hurried to the café.

When he had arrived, all he saw was piles and piles of rubble. Underneath a broken table was at least one survivor. "Rick!" Vegeta called.

The bartender crawled out from under the table, "Vegeta! It was horrible, some sort o-of monster j-just came from no where and-!" Rick was hesitating and shivering as if his blood was cold as ice.

Vegeta grabbed his friend by the arms and stared at him sternly yet calmly, "Rick, tell me where he went." He demanded.

Rick couldn't say anymore but simply pointed to the direction of the apartment.

Vegeta widened his eyes, "Tsumi!"

Tsumi screamed as the monster entered the apartment. The people who were there with her just ran out the door screaming, no one bothered about her. Tsumi was paralyzed in her place, eyes shrouded in fear.

The monster turned out to be exactly the same one that attacked Goku. It lifted it's blade like tail and..

"TSUMI!" Vegeta had just rushed in breathing like crazy.

"Vegeta!" Tsumi cried, she wanted to run and hug him, but the creature was right in front of her.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Vegeta cursed. He charged with a simple balled up fist. He punched the monster in the back, but it was like punching a brick wall. Vegeta staggered back holding his bleeding fist. "God, what the hell is this thing?!"

The creature, now annoyed by Vegeta turned around and began charging for an assault.

Vegeta quickly moved out of the way with his famous speed and swiftly snatched Tsumi in his arms.

The monster's head was caught in the depths of a wall and was struggling to pull out.

"Did it hurt you!?" Vegeta hissed as they dashed out to daylight.

"No, you came just in the nick of time!" Tsumi smiled with relief and glomped Vegeta Jr but the neck.

Vegeta blushed a bit and glared back at the building where the monster still remained. "Tsumi, go and head for home, grab your car and go to Silver city, it's a small city, you'll be safe there," Vegeta said as he let go of the damsel.

"Are you going to come?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'm heading for the mountains, I need to help a friend," Vegeta replied. He'd have to leave the monster here, people in Ginger city knew how to take care of themselves, and Vegeta had no remorse for those who didn't.

"Then I'll come with you!" Tsumi insisted.

"No it's even more dangerous there than it is here!" Vegeta lied. The forest was actually filled with peaceful and kind animals that roamed around. He and Goku used to frolic with them when he visited. He fibbed so that Tsumi didn't come, he didn't want any disturbances.

Tsumi's expression didn't seem like she believed him.

"Just go, I'll come to Silver city after I'm done visiting my friend," Vegeta assured with a smile.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Tsumi hissed.

Suddenly a roar of terror shook the buildings of Ginger city. The monster came crashing out of a wall and glared at Vegeta and Tsumi.

Vegeta didn't spare a single moment, he looked back at Tsumi before approaching the monster. His eyes were filled with passion before he shut them tight and moved in close enough to Tsumi that they could feel eachother's breaths.

Tsumi hesitated, but welcomly aloud him to kiss her.

Vegeta broke the kiss before Tsumi could realize what had happened, "I said go now!" he demanded before the monster came charging at him.

As much as Tsumi didn't want to leave, she was afraid of the monster and her feet just moved by themselves.

After the satisfication of independence, Vegeta finally returned the monster's glare and prepared for a fight. "Time to rid of this bastard!" Vegeta unleashed amounts of ki at the bottom of his feet and dashed towards the creature.

The saiyan made a clash of fists with the monster and was knocked back nearly 5 miles away. He staggered to his feet. "Why the hell is this monster so strong?!" Vegeta JR hissed. "I'll have to go SS." He hesitated a moment, he hadn't had to go SS form since his childhood while play fighting with Goku.

Suddenly the monster appeared out of nowhere in the sky.

Vegeta spotted the monster and narrowed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and, "RAHHhHHHhhhhH!!" A bluish aura burst from every inch on Vegeta's body. Gradually the aura became a bright golden colour, matching the colour of his already gold hair. His eyes shined a teal colour. Vegeta held out a palm, a sphere of Ki formed in the middle. Showing off his immense increase of strength and speed, he phased into air and appeared behind the monster. "Big BANG!" Vegeta released the final amount of gathered Ki and blasted the monster with full power.

Vegeta calmed down back to his original state, his strength really did decrease from when he was a child, but still strong enough to defeat this monster.

But the young saiyan thought wrong, the monster stood tall where he was after the smoke cleared. Not a scratch remained on him.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shrieked.

The monster made a shape with his mouth, it was obvious to Vegeta it was a smirk. Then, with a final whip of the monster's tail, Vegeta fell unconcious back to the ground.

Hours later, Tsumi had come back, deciding not to go since the sounds of terror had faded. She found Vegeta in an alley, a crater circling his cold body. The rain had stopped, and the monster had dissapeared.

A/N :: Well this is second chappie, I hope you all enjoy this fic! Next chappie I'm not sure if it should be about Goku or Vegeta, you guys can pick! Hmmm think of it as a poll! REVIEW MAH STORY!!!!


	3. Destined to Be together

"We've gathered all the necessary fragments," a voice whispered in the darkness. It was a figure shrouded in the darkness of a cave. "All we need is the technology to mix the DNA." The monster chuckled. It wagged it's deadly tail upon the ground, sharpening the blade.

It placed two jars on top a boulder, eyes gleaming proud and excited. Seperated between the jars with trickles of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr's blood. More blood stained Goku's jar than Vegeta's. Again the monster laughed, "I will do more than kill them... I will humiliate them by destroying them with their own blood!"

With that, the monster left the two jars on top the boulder in the deepest of the most hidden cave of the mountains.

[Trinity Hospital, Mountains]

Goku jr had just woken up. His eyes were still sprinkled of sleepiness. He felt something warm on top his stomach. He rubbed his eyes to adjust them and saw that it was grandma Pan!

Feeling weak, he sat up and placed grandma Pan to end of the bed carefully. Goku rubbed his back and felt for pain, but he felt fine besides the wound on his arm. He found bandages wrapped around his shoulder and began rubbing them. "It's not too bad..." Goku muttered. He stood up and realized that he was in a hospital and was wearing a patient's garment. "I always hated these!" he hissed.

"Mmmm... Goku, put your pants back on you idiot..."

Goku spun around with a nervous look on his face.

Fortunately Pan was just dreaming. Apparently about scolding Goku.

The young saiyan smiled brightly. Quietly in his mind Goku thanked his grandma for remaining with him through his pain. And with that he left the room for some fresh air, of course pulling on a pair of shorts first.

The day was clear, no cloud in sight. It was sunny yet not too hot, just the way Goku liked it. He sniffed the fresh air and sighed of relief. There was a plain of grass that he could see outside the halls, he turned a corner heading for the door and...

"Will he be alright doctor?" Tsumi was in a room at Trinity hospital, concerned with Vegeta's already 2 day unconciousness. She had stayed with him the second day, the first she had to bring some things to stay over night.

"I'm not sure exactly. It seems that he was knocked on the head quite hard, it may lead to concussion. He also bares a series of scars from his stomach and up. A deep thrash into his left shoulder and numerous bruises," the doctor explained. He was also utterly worried about Vegeta, never in his career has he seen such damage.

Tsumi heard this and started to cry, "Oh Vegeta..." she sniffed while staring at the silent body. She didn't want to touch him in case of any pain she may cause.

The saiyan laid there with a lifeless expression, his hair was ruffled, unwashed since the battle.

Tsumi couldn't bare the silence any longer and decided to take a walk, but before that the doctor told her that he would have to perform some surgery on his stomach and shoulder.

Tsumi strolled along the halls. Men watched her as she passed by, thinking of her as a slut. This made the blonde uncomfortable and a tad bit pissed off. She began walking faster, trying to ignore the interested eyes.

"Hey you, aren't you going to ask me for fun?" a man suddenly grabbed her arm and grinned at her.

She spun around to look at him. The man looked like he was demented! He had a cast on his left arm and his eyes were all funny looking. Tsumi pulled her arm away and began running with her eyes closed and as she turned a corner...

BAM!

"Are you alright miss?" Goku helped Tsumi up from the ground.

"Get away from me!" Tsumi made a fist and attempted to punch Goku, but he easily snatched it before it reached his face.

"I'm sorry did I make you angry?" Goku asked innocently.

The blonde opened her eyes and saw Goku's handsome face staring dumb-foundedly at her. It was so cute like a kid. "Um..." Tsumi blushed like a tomato. "I'm sorry, I was just uh..."

"I was just going out for some fresh air, sorry to bother you miss..." Goku began walking out the door.

"Wait!" Tsumi called.

The young saiyan turned around.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My name is Tsumi Konoho, can I join you outside? I think I need some fresh air myself," Tsumi asked and bowed to apologize.

Goku stared blankly for a minute and smiled, "the more the merrier!" he grabbed Tsumi's wrist fragily and ran outside. When they had gotten outside, Goku took Tsumi under a tree and just fell to his back. He loved the feel of soft blades of grass rubbing against his back.

Tsumi hesitated before sitting down.

"Ahhhh! I missed the grass..." Goku yawned of relief.

"So what's your name?" Tsumi asked.

"Oh! Eheh," Goku chuckled. "I've forgotten to introduce myself, how rude of me. I'm Goku! Well actually, Goku Jr. My great great grandpa was Goku."

"Oh? Nice to meet you Goku," Tsumi held out a hand.

Goku made his usual blank look. He took Tsumi's hand in both of his and felt around her fingers. "Ooo, your fingers are so soft! They're like what mom's used to be like..." Goku just closed his eyes peacefully as he felt her soft palm.

Tsumi blushed and whipped her arm back, "Er, what do you mean 'used' to be like...?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's dead," Goku answered as if it was no big deal.

"Oh... I'm sorry. My parents are also past away..." Tsumi stared at the ground depressed.

"Did I make you sad?" Goku asked, now effected by the change of emotion. "It's okay! Parents are always alive!" Goku jumped up with a smile. He stuck his face right in front of Tsumi's. This of course shocked her.

"Um..." She staggered.

"See! They're always here!" Goku placed a palm on his chest, where his heart is. Then he took Tsumi's right hand and placed it over her chest.

Tsumi thought for a moment and stared at Goku's innocent smile. "You're right." She thought there was nothing wrong with having something to believe, and she didn't want to ruin Goku's smile. "Come on! Let's have some breakfast!" Tsumi stood up and grabbed Goku's arm, leading him to the cafeteria.

"Breakfast?! YeaH!!! I'm starving!" Goku realized as he rubbed his tummy.

Tsumi kept on running, but laughed like she hadn't laughed since her childhood as she heard Goku's funny rumbling sound of his hunger.

"Um, Tsumi do I have to pay?" Goku asked with a nervous smile.

Tsumi just smiled, "Darn right! It's appropriate for a man to pay for a woman!"

Goku groaned.

"Cutting utensils..." the doctor ordered under his breath. This was going to be a hard procedure. He had to first open up Vegeta's stomach and check for what's causing the pain and then close it up with stitches, all the while being careful not to cut any veins or other body parts that could cause bleeding or certain death.

A nurse came in with the utensils the doctor ordered.

"Okay everyone, here we go..." the doctor slid Vegeta's garment up to see his stomach.

Suddenly, the entire medical team gasped at what they saw.

"So why are you here at the hospital?" Tsumi asked as she munched on a pork bun.

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that I fainted and woke up with a wound on my left shoulder," Goku said with a mouth full of rice. "What about you?"

"I'm just here with a friend who's been injured..." Tsumi replied. She finished the last remains of her bun.

Goku paused from eating, "is it anything serious?"

"I hope not..." Tsumi made another depressed face. "He saved me from the same injuries, he's such a dear friend."

The young saiyan looked concerned. He didn't like it when Tsumi was sad.

"Miss Konoho! Come see this! You it's a miracle!" a nurse burst into the cafeteria calling Tsumi. She looked very excited and was practically gasping for air.

Tsumi looked at Goku and back. She stood up and ran with the nurse to Vegeta's room.

Goku finished his rice quickly and followed her.

"Vegeta!" Tsumi cried as she slammed the door open.

The nurse escorted her to the operation table where Vegeta lied. His garment was still lifted, his muscles and chest were completely exposed.

Tsumi gasped.

"That's right, it was impossible. His wounds that would've taken a year at the least to heal has healed in just a matter of minutes," the doctor exclaimed. "And I'll bet that the wounds were harsher than what we saw on the day of the incident."

Tsumi cried tears of joy as she heard this. "So he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be even stronger than before! In fact..." the doctor walked to a contraption in a corner of the room. He flipped it on and it showed a scan of Vegeta's bones. "See here..." he pointed to Vegeta's shoulder, where a wound still remained. "Around this gash, you can see a few cracks, well that indicates that the wound had closed up. And when I scan the material of the bones, it shows that they are 100% stronger than they used to be. It's quite remarkable."

"Tsumi?" Goku suddenly appeared at the scene beside Tsumi.

Everyone had their eyes fixed on Goku.

"Goku, see that's my friend! Vegeta!" Tsumi pointed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Vegeta?!" Goku spun around, his eyes widened. He dashed to the operation table and glared at Vegeta. He smiled. "You're alright. That saiyan blood wasn't useless after all." Goku chuckled.

"Goku, you know Vegeta?" Tsumi asked.

"Yes, he and I were childhood friends," Goku answered.

"That's funny... Vegeta never mention anybody from his childhood. In fact he never mentioned his childhood at all!" Tsumi said, putting a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"Heh, go figure," Goku replied.

"Who is this boy?" the doctor questioned.

"Patient 164 doctor," a nurse answered him.

"Isn't he...?" the doctor began. The nurse nodded.

"You'll be alright Vegeta haha," Goku chuckled as he stared intently at Vegeta's calm face. Vegeta hadn't changed much from their childhood. While Goku has changed a lot.

Tsumi also stared with happiness filled in her tears. She thought Vegeta was a goner.

"Um, Mr..." the doctor peered at his clipboard. "Goku, I believe you had a similar encounter as Vegeta."

Goku thought a minute and then stared at his shoulder, "that's right!" he tore off his shirt where the shoulder was to find that his flesh wound had healed. "The scar's gone!"

"I believe that you two may have a rare type of blood that this monster was looking for," the doctor exclaimed. "And that this blood enables your wounds to heal quickly, and instead of being weaker youo become stronger than before."

Goku recalled his childhood, a time where his grandmother had told him only a ¼ of his blood was human. "Yes I remember... ¾ of my blood is different from normal humans, but I can't remember..."

"Saiyan blood."

Everyone spun around to see Vegeta Jr waking from his sleep.

"Vegeta!" Tsumi ran and hugged him so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Easy Tsumi! Some wounds are still there!" Vegeta rubbed his neck and stared intently at Goku. "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta muttered.

Goku fell down anime style. He leapt up again with rage, "I'm Goku you baffoon!!!!" Goku hissed.

"What? Really? Goku what the hell did you do to your hair?!" Vegeta almost burst out laughing.

Tsumi giggled a little bit, "don't be silly, Vegeta, I think it's kind of cute."

Vegeta snarled.

Suddenly a rumble shook the building.

"Was that an earthquake?" a nurse questioned.

"It couldn't have been, it ended so quickly!" the doctor replied.

Suddenly Vegeta and Goku were both weighed down again by the same painful gravity.

"GAH!" the both hissed.

Vegeta sweat like crazy, while Goku was basically coughing up blood. They both endured some of the pain since they're saiyan blood made them stronger, but they're wounds were still in effect.

"Vegeta! Goku! Are you alright?!" Tsumi said in concern. She laid a hand on both their backs.

"You.... Ugh.... Can't feel it?" Goku questioned while clutching his stomach.

"Gah!" Vegeta spat out blood and screamed. Goku followed soon after.

Suddenly the floor and walls began shaking again, this time for a longer time.

A nurse ran out of the room for help.

"The aura... it's coming from that way!" Vegeta struggled to point.

Both saiyans stood up and began walking as fast as they could. Once they reached this room called the DNA lab, they were finally relieved of their pain.

"That monster!" Goku called.

It was the same monster that attacked both Vegeta and Goku. It was trying to steal some machine that was at the corner of the room. With no difficulty it pulled the machine from the corner right out.

Vegeta was first to react and charged up into SS. "RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He stared deadly knives at the monster.

Goku followed up after, "AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Suddenly the room of darkness was filled with lights of gold and white. Both saiyans unleashed a blast of ki. It hit exactly at the monster's face.

The creature roared so loud, sheer volume broke glass and triggered some machines to malfunction. But the smoke cleared and the creature wasn't there any longer. And neither was the machine. The creature escaped with such speed that the two saiyans didn't even notice the large hole in the ceiling.

A/N :: This chapter was a little lame I'll admit. Not enough action. The reason that Goku and Vegeta feel that gravity and pain when the monster is near will be revealed in next chappie. Thank you EvilAngel4 for being first reviewer, check for updates often so you won't miss anything!


End file.
